Mon meilleur ennemi
by Anatase
Summary: C'est facile, de se cacher derrière un pseudonyme, Victor Hugo le sait bien. [Classer dans Misc. car fiction et non fanfiction]


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouvel O.S., qui se transformera peut-être en fiction (car oui, les personnages, ainsi que l'univers m'appartiennent). J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai classé cette fiction dans Misc. Book, car je ne trouvais pas de catégorie "inventé".

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je vous laisse avec _Mon meilleur ennemi ~_

* * *

« **"C'est impossible"** , dit la Fierté,

 **"C'est risqué"** , dit l'Expérience,

 **"C'est sans issue"** , dit la Raison,

 **"Mais essayons quand même"** , murmure le cœur. »

William Arthur Ward.

* * *

 **1 nouveau message.**

"- Hum ? Un nouveau message ?"

Affalée sur sa chaise de bureau, Hailey se redressa avec lenteur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne fréquentait son blog, malgré l'habitude qu'avait prit la jeune fille de poster un article tous les deux jours. La présentation impeccable de la page, la qualité quasi-parfaite de ses textes, des réponses toujours aimables aux commentaires, rien n'y faisait ; son blog était aussi désertique que le Sahara.

Hailey avait écrit son premier texte, un poème, il y avait un an. Dès sa publication, les vers avaient suscité beaucoup de commentaires positifs, et certains lecteurs lui avaient demandé si elle comptait en faire d'autres. La jeune lycéenne était ravie. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle écrivait bien. En quelques mois, son blog, tout de vert vêtu, était rempli de poèmes, de drabbles, ou d'histoires courtes, ne dépassant que très rarement les cinq chapitres. Les lecteurs se comptaient par centaines, et Hailey se voyait souvent discuter avec certains d'entre eux. C'est agréable de se sentir apprécié pour ce que l'on fait, et non pour ce que l'on est.

Mais au bout de six mois environ, alors que la jeune fille se rêvait déjà écrivain, les visites ont commencé à diminuer. La plate-forme perdait-elle en popularité ? Ses textes devenaient-ils moins attractifs ? Que de questions auxquelles Hailey n'avait pas de réponse. Aujourd'hui, presque plus personne ne venait se perdre sur sa page pour lire et s'évader, le temps de quelques lignes, et Hailey n'avait plus d'espoir de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ses lecteurs.

La jeune fille avisa l'écran de son ordinateur, le regard curieux. De qui pouvait bien provenir ce message ? Connaissait-elle le destinataire ?

D'un mouvement de pied, Hailey fit pivoter sa chaise, faisant à présent face à son propre reflet. Elle regarda ses cheveux, son visage, ses vêtements.

Ne pouvant être attachés, faute d'être trop courts, ses cheveux châtains venaient tomber sur ses épaules. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient bouclés ! Leur raideur la rendait folle. Ses yeux ne lui plaisaient pas non plus. "Yeux marron, yeux de cochon !" aimaient répéter ses amis. Une phrase qui devenait trop redondante à son goût, et pour ses oreilles qui criaient et hurlaient au viol.

Quand Hailey regardait assez longtemps cette partie de son visage, il lui semblait voir de petits éclats clairs exploser, comme des feux d'artifice.

Se fixant au travers du miroir, Hailey ne cessait de se poser la même question en boucle : "je l'ouvre ou pas ?". Au bout de quelques minutes, en ayant assez de réfléchir en vain, la jeune fille tapa dans ses mains, pensant tout haut.

"- Hailey Simmons, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu devrais le savoir."

Se retournant de nouveau vers l'écran de son ordinateur, la lycéenne ne perdit pas de temps, et ne mit qu'une seconde pour cliquer sur l'icône avec une enveloppe, afin d'ouvrir le contenu du message.

« Victor Hugo

 **Bonjour,**

 **Je suis arrivé sur ton blog sans le vouloir. J'y ai quand même jeté un petit coup d'œil et je dois dire que tu écris très bien ! C'est la première fois que je vois des textes de ce genre. Ils sont poignants, et quand le dernier mot arrive, je n'arrive pas à m'en décrocher.**

 **Il m'est difficile de l'avouer, moi-même ça me tue de l'écrire, mais un de tes textes m'a fait pleurer. Je sais que les garçons ont aussi le droit de pleurer, mais mon ego a toujours eu du mal à l'accepter.**

 **J'ai remarqué que le nombre de tes commentaires avait brutalement chuté. Les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Tu es née avec une plume dans la main. »**

Un rictus nerveux vint éclore près des lèvres d'Hailey. Le message de ce garçon ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Une seule et unique chose l'avait énervée plus que tout. Comment pouvait-il oser utiliser le nom de Victor Hugo comme pseudonyme, c'était complètement insensé ! C'était comme si elle s'auto-proclamait philosophe, se nommant Socrate ! Tapant violemment sur son clavier, Hailey se sentait devenir rouge de colère.

« Ellie

 **Monsieur Hugo m'en voit ravie. Mais son simple serviteur n'est-il pas trop orgueilleux, pour oser usurper votre identité ? »**

Satisfaite de son message, Hailey l'envoya aussitôt. Il était sobre, mais exprimait bien son agacement face à ce pseudonyme déplacé et vaniteux. Ce n'était pas en prenant son nom que ce garçon obtiendrait son esprit. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin !? Hailey grinçait des dents, comme un enfant qui viendrait de se faire gronder.

Un petit son l'informa de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait répondu "Victor Hugo", la lycéenne ouvrit son second message de la journée.

« Victor Hugo

 **Mon serviteur "n'est rien, il le sait, mais il compose son rien avec un petit morceau de tout."**

 **Mon tout à moi, c'est Victor Hugo.**

 **Je viens de te faire le plus beau compliment dont tu puisses rêver, mais tu ne t'es occupée que de mon pseudonyme. Et toi, qui es-tu pour oser faire des remarques aussi inutiles ? »**

On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais pouvait-on lui reprocher d'avoir raison ? Hailey n'arrivait à le croire ; ce garçon venait de lui clouer le bec. Inspirant et expirant avec le plus de calme possible, elle vint saisir du bout des doigts un marshmallow rose et l'enfouit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Les roues de la chaise vrillèrent et Hailey fit un tour sur elle-même. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise pour se calmer ; un bonbon pour apaiser ou consoler, puis un tour sur soi-même pour laisser partir sa colère ou sa tristesse.

« Ellie

 **Je suis juste une fille qui aime écrire, qui tient un blog sous le pseudonyme d'Ellie, et qui ne sait faire que des remarques inutiles. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.**

 **Mais puis-je au moins connaître le prénom de ce serviteur ? »**

« Victor Hugo

 **Seulement si tu me dis le tien en premier. »**

Hailey hésita un moment, la mine perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais donné son nom à qui que se soit sur ce blog, pourquoi devrait-elle commencer aujourd'hui, maintenant que plus personne ne lisait ses textes ? Ce garçon lui donnerait le sien, elle pourrait très bien en faire autant. Mais, si elle lui indiquait son vrai prénom, et lui un faux, Hailey ne serait pas plus avancée. Et si ce garçon était en réalité quelqu'un de louche, qui essayait de l'amadouer ? Vraiment, qu'elles étaient simples, les réflexions d'Hailey !

Cette dernière secoua frénétiquement la tête. "Arrête de réfléchir, ta tête va finir par exploser si tu continues. Ce soi-disant "Victor Hugo" n'est sûrement pas méchant, il ne t'a pas assaillie d'insulte, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser des questions. Son âge, par exemple. Il est peut-être de la même année que toi ! Et vous avez peut-être même des points communs !"

Souriant à ces pensées positives, Hailey envoya finalement un message contenant son prénom. Elle n'attendait maintenant qu'à connaître le sien. Penchant sa tête en arrière, Hailey se demanda quel prénom pouvait bien porter cette nouvelle connaissance. Paul ? Nicolas ? Hum, non, sûrement pas. Un prénom plus moderne ? Ou alors, le prénom le plus répandu, Léo, pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde ?

Ce garçon l'intriguait, il écrivait bien et semblait, cultivé, contrairement à certains. Hailey ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup -voir même pas du tout, à Victor Hugo. De lui, elle ne connaissait que Les Misérables. La jeune fille préférait largement les auteurs d'aujourd'hui, tels que Marc Levy ou Guillaume Musso. Mais qu'importe, ils étaient tous deux fans de littérature, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Hailey sursauta en entendant du petit "ding" que produisit son ordinateur portable. Ce garçon allait bientôt avoir un prénom.

« Victor Hugo

 **Je trouve qu'Hailey est un prénom très joli. Mais il n'est pas courant, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit d'origine française, américaine, peut-être. Tu as des origines autres que française ?**

 **Roulements de tambours... Je m'appelle Caleb. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop.**

 **Hum, peut-être t'es-tu déjà posé la question, alors je tiens à te rassurer. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec bizarre qui drague ouvertement et sans aucune retenue sur internet. Et je ne suis pas non plus l'homme de cinquante-cinq ans qui s'en fait passer pour moins, pour des choses pas très... bref.**

 **J'ai juste 17 ans et je suis en terminale L, dans un lycée public. J'aime beaucoup lire, malgré le fait que je suis un garçon (et oui, il n'y a pas que ces demoiselles qui aiment dévorer des bouquins). Et comparé à tes textes, je me sens honteux d'avoir écrit des choses aussi nulles dans mes devoirs de français. Voilà, ce n'est certainement pas très original, mais c'est moi, en quelques lignes.**

 **À toi, maintenant.**

 **P.-S. : Pourquoi avoir choisi la couleur verte, pour ton blog ? C'est ta couleur préférée ? »**

Hailey passa nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux. Caleb semblait lire dans ses pensées, il arrivait à déchiffrer les messages codés qui traversaient son esprit, c'était incroyable. Et puis ces similitudes entre eux donnaient à Hailey l'impression qu'elle et Caleb se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle aussi avait dix-sept ans, était en terminale L dans un lycée public.

Dans sa classe de terminale L 2, un garçon se nommait aussi Caleb. Caleb Meyers. Mais celui-là était complètement différent de son interlocuteur. Il était arrogant, impulsif et cherchait toujours la petite bête pour provoquer les autres. Hailey ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Meyers obtenait souvent des notes en dessous de 10, et il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ses potes, les filles, et faire la fête jusqu'à être bourré comme un trou. Hailey le savait grâce aux photos que son camarade postait régulièrement sur Facebook. Elle était "amie" avec toute la classe, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur le flemmard de première catégorie.

En cours, Hailey était réservée et ne levait que très rarement la main. Le son de sa voix devait être encore inconnu pour certains élèves de sa classe. Mais cette participation presque inexistante ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de bonnes notes, et sa moyenne devait tourner autour de quinze.

Une barrière -voir un fossé intellectuel et moral les séparaient, et Hailey ne s'autorisait même pas à le regarder. Pourtant, il était assez beau garçon et la lycéenne ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques écarts pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Sa coupe de cheveux ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Andrew, un autre garçon de sa classe. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, les cheveux de Meyers étaient rasés sur les côtés et derrière, laissant ses mèches du dessus et de devant évoluer en toute liberté. Épais et légèrement ondulés, quelques cheveux rebelles venaient lui couvrir une partie de son front. Oui, c'était ça. Un seul mot pouvait résumer la coupe de cheveux de Meyers ; rebelle. Peut-être voulait-il se donner l'impression d'être un fauve, ayant sa crinière décoiffée pour prouver qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les normes et que les règles lui passaient par-dessus la tête.

Hailey ricana. Dans son esprit, le fauve dangereux et rebelle ressemblait plus à un lionceau en cage, inquiet et peureux.

Ses yeux gris métalliques lui paraissent froids, sans sentiments. Mais si l'on regardait bien, on se sentait aspirer, pris au piège par ce regard envoûtant. Il avait ce petit truc mystérieux au coin des yeux. Hailey secoua de nouveau la tête ; elle ne le regardait que très rarement dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas bien en dire plus.

Se sentant peu à peu plus à l'aise, Hailey fit courir doucement des doigts sur le clavier blanc de son ordinateur et laissa s'échapper de ses pensées Caleb Meyers pour se concentrer sur "Caleb Hugo".

« Ellie

Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Et oui, ce prénom est d'origine américaine. Mon arrière-grand-mère a migré en France quand elle était adolescente. Le sang américain s'est un peu dilué au fil du temps, mais quelques gouttes coulent tout de même dans mes veines.

Moi je trouve ton prénom très beau. Il y a un Caleb dans ma classe, mais en toute franchise, je te préfère largement. Mais n'en parlons pas. Je le trouve stupide et immature.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois quand tu me dis que tu n'es pas bizarre. Je te trouve sympathique et cultivé, c'est agréable de parler avec toi.

Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi, je suis une fille banale. Et peut-être est-ce une simple coïncidence, mais j'ai également 17 ans, et je suis aussi en terminal L. Je suis passionnée d'écriture et j'aime quand tout est en ordre, sous mon contrôle. Mon plus gros défaut est de me croire tout permis, sous prétexte que je me crois meilleure que les autres. C'est horrible, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des remarques désobligeantes à tout le monde. Toi-même, tu en as fait les frais alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Et je tiens encore à m'excuser.

J'ai choisi le vert, car effectivement, c'est ma couleur préférée. Sûrement, car elle incarne l'espoir. L'espoir pour tout et pour tout le monde. Je suis un peu idéaliste sur les bords, l'as-tu remarqué ? »

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Hailey et Caleb échangeaient par messages. Une véritable amitié était née entre eux. Chacun connaissait les goûts, les préférences musicales, vestimentaires, cinématographiques de l'autre. Ils s'étaient racontés leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs dernières vacances passées en famille. Leur date de naissance, le nom des parents, des amis avaient été révélés. Ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Seulement leur nom de famille leur restait inconnu, il fallait laisser planer un peu de suspense.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de communiquer les mercredis et samedis soirs, entre dix-huit heures et dix-neuf heures trente. Hailey n'avait parlé à personne, de cette rencontre improbable. Il était son secret, son inconnu.

Caleb l'écoutait, savait plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Son inconnu était rêveur, idéaliste et timide, parfois. Il savait aussi la disputer, quand elle allait un peu trop loin. Il y en a eu des disputes, mais dès les lendemains, même si ce n'était ni un mercredi ni un samedi, le premier message envoyé était toujours "Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.".

Ils se disaient souvent ; "c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi proche de quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu es l'ami que je n'attendais plus."

Aujourd'hui était un jeudi du mois de février. Hailey se rendait au lycée à pied, n'habitant qu'à quelques centaines de mètres des bâtiments principaux. Avec deux professeurs absents, la jeune fille n'avait cours que d'anglais, français -deux heures, tout de même, et d'histoire.

L'heure d'anglais se passe certes lentement, mais assez tranquillement. Le professeur semblait agacé et Hailey s'était donc retenue de parler ou de se retourner, pour regarder Meyers qui était inhabituellement content d'être assis derrière un pupitre de classe.

Dans son sac de cours, Hailey avait préparé un petit exposé de dix minutes sur ses deux auteurs préférés, Marc Levy et Guillaume Musso. C'était les devoirs imposés pour ces deux heures de français ; créer un exposé sur un sujet que l'on aime, que l'on a découvert ou que l'on aimerait découvrir.

La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment stressée à l'idée de parler devant toute la classe. À vrai dire, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle passe le jour même. Ils étaient trente-six et son nom de famille se trouvait parmi les derniers de la liste alphabétique.

C'était donc le cœur léger qu'Hailey vint s'asseoir à sa place, attendant patiemment d'écouter les autres.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de cours, alors que la tête de la lycéenne allait venir s'écraser contre la table, ce fut à Meyers de passer. Empêchant ainsi l'assimilation d'Hailey avec un paresseux peinant à garder ses deux yeux ouverts, cette dernière se redressa sur sa chaise.

"- Bon, Caleb, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs, commença le professeur qui notait déjà "travail non-fait" au stylo rouge sur son carnet.

\- Si, regardez."

Meyers sortit de son sac plusieurs feuilles, toutes griffonnées, et une clé USB. Il semblait satisfait, car un sourire provocateur venait de défier l'adulte. Le petit monsieur, d'une cinquantaine d'années, se vit obligé de rayer la mention écrite de rouge, et d'ajouter, non sans une pointe d'ironie "Et bien allez-y, Meyers, on vous écoute". Caleb se leva d'un bon, inséra sa clé dans l'unité centrale du seul ordinateur présent dans la salle de classe, et commença son exposé, le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Vous devez certainement savoir, monsieur le professeur plus que d'autres, que je ne suis pas vraiment un bon élève."

Des rires accueillirent cette première phrase. Tout le monde ici savait que Caleb n'avait rien à faire dans une classe. "Enlève le mot "vraiment", tu seras encore plus crédible", pensa Hailey, le regard mauvais.

"- Mais, ajouta Meyers, presque personne ici ne sait que je me passionne pour le poète romantique, Victor Hugo. Les gens de mon entourage m'ont toujours pris pour un adolescent flemmard, qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il est vrai que certains traits de ma personnalité ne sont pas terribles. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous montrer une autre facette de celle-ci."

Hailey n'eut pas le loisir de réagir, ni sur le vocabulaire peu habituellement employé, ni sur le regard doux et attendri de Meyers.

"- Il y a quelques mois, alors que je me laissais entraîner d'un site internet à un autre, je suis tombé sur le blog d'une certaine Ellie. Voici quelques extraits de ses travaux."

Une image apparut sur le tableau blanc. Hailey se sentait bizarre, vaseuse, comme si son cerveau refusait obstinément de vouloir comprendre. Se laissant envahir par l'effet de groupe, elle se mit à lire les lignes devant elle. Son monde s'écroulait par petits morceaux, plus les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, plus Hailey sentait venir en elle, l'envie de quitte immédiatement cette salle.

À partir de ce moment-là, Hailey n'écouta plus les paroles de Meyers. Elle n'entendit pas les sifflements admiratifs de ses camarades, les éloges de Caleb face à ce talent fou, face à cette personne qui était devenue pour lui, sa meilleure amie. Dans sa tête, les mots se mélangeaient, refusant de s'associer pour pouvoir former des phrases. Mais l'inévitable conclusion lui arriva tel un éclair en pleine tempête ; le Caleb qu'elle appréciait tant, et le Caleb infect qu'elle se coltinait tous les jours depuis septembre ne faisaient qu'un.

Elle avait pourtant espéré.

Pourquoi, comment pouvait-il y avoir deux personnalités aussi contradictoires dans le même corps ? Hailey ne supportait pas le Caleb du lycée, avec ses airs hautains et provocateur, alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin avait-il voulu les faire se rencontrer ?

La sonnerie libératrice résonna dans toute l'enceinte du lycée. Hailey ravala ses larmes, sa déception et sa colère, rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la classe, la tête basse. Plus qu'une heure et Hailey pourrait quitter ces lieux, et s'éloigner du semblant d'ami qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Le dernier cours avait été terrible. La lycéenne ne cessait de se rappeler que son inconnu et Meyers étaient en réalité la même personne. Pour couronner le tout, le professeur l'interrogea et elle ne sut répondre à la question posée. Pendant toute l'heure, l'adulte s'acharna sur elle, afin de la sortir de ses pensées. Il fut exécrable et Hailey n'avait qu'une idée en tête ; sortir à tout prix et rentrer chez elle.

Mais alors que ses pas rapides l'avaient déjà emmenée au milieu de la cour, une main s'accrocha à son épaule. Hailey sursauta et fit volte-face. Meyers.

"- Euh, excuse-moi, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à retenir ton prénom, bredouilla Caleb qui retira immédiatement sa main, sous le regard meurtrier d'Hailey, comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

\- Depuis quand tu m'adresses la parole ?

\- Pourquoi te sens-tu agressée ? Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à une fille de ma classe ?

\- Non."

La lycéenne n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour lui échapper que Caleb l'a retint par le bras.

"- Pendant le cours de français, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu n'as pas aimé les textes que j'ai présentés ?

\- Si, ils sont très bien..."

Hailey n'avait aucunement envie de parler avec lui. Caleb Meyers était comme tous les autres garçons, finalement.

"- Viens, il faut qu'on parle."

La jeune fille ne protesta pas au nouveau contact entre la main du brun et son poignet, lasse de se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Caleb l'entraîna en dehors du lycée, pour arriver ou bout de plusieurs minutes de silence gênantes, au parc de la ville. Les lycéens s'assirent ; l'un fixant sa camarade, l'autre, le regard dans le vide. Hailey engagea la conversation, la voix faible. Les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche.

"- Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et c'est pour de vulgaires phrases qui s'entremêlent que tu commences ?

\- Mais merde, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui !? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi perdue en cours d'histoire ! Je sais que c'est à cause de mon exposé de français, alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te met dans des états pareils !

\- Caleb, tu ne connais même pas mon prénom. Comment oses-tu me poser des questions aussi indiscrètes ?

\- Et toi, qui es-tu pour oser penser que je ne suis qu'un idiot ? cracha Meyers."

Hailey se pinça les lèvres. Le même schéma qui se répète. Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de citer l'écrivain romantique.

"- Je ne suis rien, je le sais, mais je compose mon rien avec un petit morceau de tout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- La fille du blog, commença rapidement Hailey, évitant à Caleb de trop réfléchir, cette Ellie dont tu clames les exploits, c'est... moi, Hailey. Hailey Simmons."

Caleb resta interdit quelques secondes, le temps de bien assimiler ce que la fille en face de lui venait de dire. Puis, comme par magie, le visage du brun s'illumina.

"- Bah merde alors ! Si j'avais su que mon inconnue était depuis tout ce temps en face de moi, je n'aurais p-...

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Hailey qui lui coupa la parole, je te déteste ! Je te hais de tout mon être, toi et ton ego surdimensionné ! Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai jamais voulu t'adresser la parole, la faute aux pics mesquins, que tu lances à tout bout de champ ! Tes provocations me font horreur, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié !"

Remarquant que Caleb ne réagissait pas, Hailey se tut. Meyers avait baissé la tête et jouait nerveusement avec la manche de son sweet.

"- Je... Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais à ce point... murmura le brun.

\- Meyers me tape sur les nerfs, c'est vrai. Mais Caleb est mon meilleur ami, mon inconnu, souffla Hailey, regrettant d'avoir élevé la voix.

\- On se moquait de moi, au collège. Parce que je ne parlais pas comme tout le monde et que la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était Victor Hugo. Alors je me suis inventé une autre personnalité, plus cool, moins intellectuelle."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux lycéens. Ils ne savaient pas quoi rajouter. Pour combler le manque de paroles, les prunelles marron et grises se toisèrent. Personne ne sue ce qu'ils se dirent, mais la conversation silencieuse s'arrêta, au moment où Caleb tendit sa main, le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Salut, moi c'est Caleb Meyers."

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Recommencer à zéro, hein ?

"- Hailey Simmons, heureuse de te rencontrer."

Une poignée de main scella leur amitié une nouvelle fois. Hailey Simmons et Caleb Meyers n'étaient plus des inconnus, ils étaient amis. Meilleurs ennemis.

* * *

 **Les garçons ont aussi le droit de pleurer :** Référence à la fanfiction de La petite Alice, où dans son chapitre cinq, figure la phrase "Les garçons aussi, ça a le droit de pleurer, Jude.". Elle-même utilise les paroles de la chanson _Boy's don't cry_ du groupe The cure (1980).

 **Victor Hugo :** Poète et écrivain français (1802 - 1885), chef de file du mouvement littéraire romantique. Son roman, Les Misérables, a été publié en 1862. La citation " _Je ne suis rien, je le sais, mais je compose mon rien avec un petit morceau de tout_." lui appartient.

 **Socrate :** Philosophe grec (-470 à -399). Socrate est considéré comme l'un des pères de la philosophie occidentale et de la philosophie morale.

 **Marc Levy :** Auteur français (1961). Devenu célèbre grâce à son premier roman _Et si c'était vrai_ (2000). Dernier livre publié : _Elle et lui_ (2015).

 **Guillaume Musso :** Auteur français (1974). Premier roman publié : _Et après..._ (2004). Dernier livre publié : _L'instant présent_ (2015).

 **Les inconnus :** Référence à la fanfiction de Erizu-sama, où les deux personnages se surnomment mutuellement " _mon inconnu_ ".


End file.
